


What I would do to be in Elysium again

by Colorless_Daydreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Crying, Cutting, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hades is a Good Parent, Hades is protective, Luke is terrible, M/M, Mean Zeus, Men Crying, Poseidon is a helicopter parent, Poseidon isn't actually helping, Poseidon means good, Protective Jason Grace, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Sad Jason Grace, Sad Nico di Angelo, Sad Percy Jackson, Slow Burn, Tears, We all want to kill Luke, crossdressing Nico DeAngilo, helicopter parent, mentioned underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorless_Daydreams/pseuds/Colorless_Daydreams
Summary: Percy died. Not going to sugarcoat it. That's what happened. And Percy was fine with it.He was fine with it though. Percy was in fact happy with being dead. Not that he didn't enjoy life, but that he could finally get back to Luke.When Nico found out, he was furious. Luke had groomed Percy when the son of the sea was younger and Percy still believed the older. He was disgusted.Nico did things that he never thought he would do after that. Jason reigned him in a little, but not much.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Past Nico De Angelo/ Will Solace, Past Percy Jackson/ Luke Castellan
Kudos: 30





	1. Percy's Death

Percy sat on the steps of his porch at Camp. It was beautiful - as it tended to be. The ring around camp kept the harsh winter weather out. Quiet visible to Percy's eyes from where he was. Surrounding him was only the warm spring wind and air that danced against his skin and brushed through his hair. A sharp contrast to the white snowflakes falling outside camp's clear, ever stretching window. 

"Percy!" Jason called breaking Percy out of his long winding line of thoughts. 

"Yeah?"

"Chiron just got alerted that the Hunters of Artemis are going to be here tomorrow, and you're going to be leading up the Blue team in Capture the flag tomorrow."

Percy grimaced." How fun."

Jason smiled toothily." You'll end up liking it."

Shrugging Percy responded." Probably."

Jason sat down next to Percy. Joining in watching the snow.

"Nico's coming back Thursday."

Percy perked up at this." He is?" Ever since Nico confessed past feelings to Percy, he didn't develop feelings towards the younger, but a sense of softness and thought more about Nico in a precious way. Wanting to preserve the son of the dead's emotions. 

This did not go unnoticed to Jason, who rather quickly guessed what was happening between the two." He said Will was coming back with him." 

Tensing up Percy asked." Will?"

"They started dating at the beginning of last Fall."

"Ah. Did he call you or Chiron?" 

"Me. Said he was going to call you tomorrow though."

Percy relaxed a little again, and Jason could guess that it was because he was envious of Jason. Not that he should be. 

Leaning over Jason pressed a kiss to Percy's cheek." Love you."

Percy and Jason had been dating for about three months now and Jason was still confused as to why Percy always seemed jealous of his and Nico's tight friendship, but never voiced it as he knew Percy would never knowingly hurt him, as his fatal flaw was loyalty. 

"Love you too." Percy smiled, his voice sounding almost a little regretful. 

It panged Jason's heart. He loved the black-haired demigod so much, but it was clear that though Percy always said 'I love you' back, he never meant it. One thing that tipped Jason of to it was Percy never said those three words himself, never initiated the transaction of such a compassionate and delicate line. Choosing to be selfish, though, Jason continued on with the charade keeping Percy captive and playing out his little fantasy of eventually marrying Percy and adopting children. Jason was well aware he would eventually have to let Percy go, be the first to end it all because he knew just as well as the other that Percy would not end it, even if it killed him, even if he never found happiness. Percy would sacrifice everything if it meant Jason was okay, not because of love, but because Jason was his closest friend, meant everything a friend could to him, and his fatal flaw. Those two things kept him bound, miserable, in this relationship. 

To be honest, Percy enjoyed the dates he spent with Jason, the time they took out of the day to see each other. He enjoyed being special to someone and acting like that someone was special to him. It was when Jason said "I love you," or kissed Percy, or had to sneak off to the bathroom because of his hard-ons that Percy felt terrible. He could never return those emotions Jason felt so dear to him. Yet, Percy tried. He tried falling in love with that blond hair, blue eyes, and scarred lip. He did everything to could to make butterflies appear in his stomach at Jason's name. To be elated and irrational around him. He just couldn't, and every time he looked at Jason Percy could see three things in those eyes besides pure love and admiration. Hurt. Hurt that Percy was sometimes dismissive, and couldn't just love back. Pain. That he would never be the affection of that love. And satisfaction. That he got to hold the one he loved even if for a short time.

Percy and Jason attended dinner together that night, breaking the rules and sitting together. Chiron simply smiled and turned a dismissive eye. Though the old centare would never admit it, he hoped that Percy would come to love Jason back as they had both had many hardships and deserved some happiness, and if not happiness then at least warmth and reassurance. The centare knew they both had found these things, but only just barely, and Chiron hoped they would gain more. 

That night Percy went to bed in his cabin and never woke up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason didn't cry.

He woke up, and upon not seeing his boyfriend at breakfast, the son of Zeus went to Percy's cabin and knocked on the door. When no response came from inside, Jason walked in and saw Percy lying in a pool of his blood. That red liquid saturating the mattress in a repulsive way. 

Walking away, he went to Chiron, jestured at Poseidon's cabin, and numbly walked to the sea where he sat down glumly and staried. 

Jason didn't think. Didn't feel. Numbness was the worst type of pain. Intolarable and completly overwhelming.It was clear to be murder, it was not suicide, and that almost hurt Jason worst. But the grass is always greener on the other side, so perhaps it would be worse if it was suicide. He didn't know anymore. 

Mainly, Jason was angry at himself. He didn't let Percy love freely who he wanted, kept him tiyed up. Jason had chained Percy down, and Percy dyed in misery. 

Guilt, anger, and thousands of other unreadable emotions clouded his heart. Feeling a hand brush his shoulder, Jason looked up to see nico standing their. Looking down with teary eyes. Pleading for Jason to morn the lost love of both of their lives. 

Jason gave in with a small smile and let Nico sit next to him. They pleaded to Aphrodite and Hades in silence together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was kind of short, sorry about that, but I've had this one-shot idea that's been swirling around in my head that I'm going to type up, but I wanted to update this too. I didn't really have any inspiration but wrote it anyway.
> 
> Yea... here's this crap.


	3. In Elysium

Percy looked around, his head turning slowly around. The dark, black, damp walls of Hades glared down at him. The smell of corpse radiated from his own skin and those around him. He stood, in a line. The judgment line. Pursing his lips Percy peered out ahead of him through the dark mist and into the far distance. 

"What's there?" He whispered to no one in particular, staring up at a blue light at the top. No one responded, but a few near him glanced his way. Percy knew what it was though. The judgment table. The judges of where he was to go sat up there staring down at this long line of misery. 

The next day passed by in a blur, or at least Percy thought it was a day. He wasn't sure. Time worked differently, and no sun or moon rose to mark the passing days. If even the idea of time and days existed down there as both were constructs of man to make sense of the world. 

He was put in Elysium, as he expected, and finally, some joy sparked in his chest at seeing those beautiful fields. Not because he was in Elysium, but because of who he got to see. Walking fast towards a row of huts, his mind wandered a little in his happiness. He thought of Jason. The person who loved him so much, but who he himself could not stand to be with. Demigods could always die in their dreams, so he commit suicide. It looked like someone else killed him then. Poor Jason. He loved Jason so much. He actually did. He realized that now once he lost him, but there was someone else who would always be in his thoughts. Someone who if he wasn't near, he would continue to think of. He could never give Jason all he hoped for. 

Walking up to the first door, he tapped lightly on it. A woman of young twenties opened the door and smiled." Can I help?"

"Do you know where a Luke Castillion is?"

"Next door, Hunny." She said, with a twinkle in her eyes."Nice man."

"Thank you," Percy said, and turning quickly he ran across the grass hastily, bouning up the steps of the other house and pounding on the door. Whisps of happiness coursed through him as his thoughts blended together. Elated. Those butterflies he so desperately wanted to feel for Jason entered his stomach, and he rocked back and forth from his toes to the balls of his feet.

\---------

Jason and Nico sat together at the funeral, Percy's shrowd burning proud in the moonlight. Or rather, shrouds. Instead of all the cabins claiming him and cluttering his shroud with all their parents signed, a long line of shrouds was laid out on either side of the body. Not touching or overlapping. The line of silk cloth stretched on and on, all in flames. Only Poseid's sign covering Percy's actual body. The Romans had come to visit, the few that had known his personally, and others of important positions, but the rest stayed in their homes morning their. All wore black. No one spoke. A few gods flashed down for a second, then went back up to Olympus. Only Hestia sat in the back, alone, and sobbed. Staying the whole way through. 

Sally and Paul were allowed in for the funeral, and they were thankful. They sat up front with the seven, Nico, Will, Tyson, and Ranya.

Nico quickly broke up with Will after the funeral. He still loved Percy, and knew what he was going to go through wouldn't be fair to Will. 

Jason quickly moved and started attending an all boy's school, burying himself in his studies to help forget Percy. 

Nico on the other hand went back to the underworld and stayed locked up in his room. Depressed. Every time he attempted to enter Elysium to see Percy, the paradise seemed to disappear so Nico couldn't find it. The underworld didn't want Nico seeing Percy/

\---------

The scarred face Percy so loved opened the door, and pure surprise filled that face. 

"Luke." Percy breathed.

"A-a-.... Percy?" Luke's voice cracked. 

"I'm back. Like I promised."

"Oh, Percy." Luke breathed, and hugging Percy they both cried. So long.

Luke had given Percy everything, and even though the war they kept loving each other. Giving everything to each other. Percy knew others would be disgusted with the age gap between them, but he was happy. Love filled Percy's heart, and he felt love. Love he had been craving. A wish that had been gnawing at him from the inside out. 

An eleven-year-old didn't give his virginity to anyone.


	4. Daily Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some 18+ stuff in this chapter

_Jason_

Walking down the halls hid backpack slung over one shoulder, classes done for the day Jason's mind wandered. He hated this time of day because he didn't have classes or homework choking his memories down, and there were no friends to walk with back to his dorm. Having friends now was worse than the memories. He felt like he was betraying Percy when he had those. Camp seemed like a distant memory, but Percy always seems close. Everything Jason looked at reminded him of his sea prince. Percy. 

Jason yearned to hold Percy again, or even see him. Even if they were enemies, seeing the boy alive. That would be beautiful. His heart ached, and he balled his hands into tight fists turning his knuckles white. Coming up to his door, Jason opened it. Closed in and threw his bag on the couch, sitting on the floor he stared at a wall.

All that Jason could do right now was think, and think. It was overwhelming and in a way paralyzing. He couldn't lift a finger, much less to the piles of assignments given to him through the course of the day. Like on clockwork tears slid down Jason's face. So many tears to where they were streaming steadily over his cheeks. Percy's smile. His eyes. His laugh. The wat he talked. The small dimple in his left cheek. His tan skin. His love for nature. His wants to make his mother's life better. His fierce protection of others. His loyalty. It all was a dagger in Jason's heart. He took joy away from that beautiful, perfect man. Had it so he couldn't find love. Kept him locked up.

So Jason was left with guilt. All through his morning classes, his lunch, afternoon classes, and all through the night.

After so long Jason couldn't cry anymore.

The tears had all dried up and Jason was left feeling like a shell. His teachers barely even noticed his presence. His fellow students did but ignored him thinking his snobbish to not talk to them. They didn't notice when the bags under Jason's eyes grew and darkened, his face sagging. They never noticed how he threw out his uneaten lunch into the trash bins. They never noticed how Jason would take extra razors from the school store. How he would sit up at night looking at pictures of Percy Chiron had given to him. Not sleeping, not eating, falling behind in school. And cutting himself. The long wool sleeves in the middle of summer should have tipped people off. 

No matter how much we think we notice, we never realize what's right before our eyes. How one suffers, and we might realize. And we don't approach it. Ever. Because it scares us.

Jason, without ever hurting anyone. Saying a foul word against a single person got tapped up as a 'bully' and people avoided him at all costs, claiming to be scared. They weren't scared of Jason though. They were scared they wouldn't be enough to help Jason.

\---------------

His alarm clock rang angrily. The sound echoing through the room. Groaning, Jason's hand shot out and hit the top of it, stopping the aggravating sound from continuing. Standing up he stumbled over to his clothes lying strewn in his closet. Grabbing his uniform Jason forced it on, and hoping everything he needed was in his backpack, he left. Depression no longer let him look like the clean-cut Roman soldier he used to be. He hadn't slept last night, didn't brush his teeth, didn't bother with "trivial" things as brushing his hair, showering, and other hygiene. Instead, Jason chose to cover up his stink with strong peppermint gum in his mouth, and a fair amount of cologne. 

Walking through the halls he saw people ignoring him, even sometimes giving him a wide berth when they walked by. People who went to this school were rich. They had good lives, were happy. Or if they weren't happy they hid it. Someone like Jason, who was so miserable that he didn't care anymore, let people see his depravity scared them. And he was okay with that, he almost preferred that. No one trying to dig into his personal life. He didn't need them to find out about Percy to. 

Walking into his first class, Jason was the first in, and having his pick of all the seats, he plopped down in one around the middle of the room. Everyone changed seats regularly, and this meant Jason could hide easier from the teacher. This particular teacher was always late, but today she was early. An old, sweet woman, who was about five feet, and looked to be his grandmother. Her eyes glowed with excitement from her life, and her voice was soft and quiet. While her voice might have proved to be a problem in not being able to talk over a rambunctious class, everyone loved her and they behaved spectacularly with her. 

She looked up as Jason sat down, the two making eye contact." You're here early." She commented, a small smile on her face, voice barely drifting over to Jason's ears. 

Jason shrugged." I have nothing else to do right now." 

She hummed." Help me pass these out." She walked over and handed him a stack of papers. One paper per person." 

Jason didn't respond, but simply got up and walked around placing paper on each individual's desk as requested. Looking at them he noticed there was a question at the top of the paper varying from thoughtful to funny. Not one question was the same. When he was done, he sat down at his desk again and looked at the paper sitting on his desk.

_**Who do you look up to?**_

It was a simple question, but it was one Jason didn't want to answer. Staring down at it, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the teacher standing next to him holding out a large bag of peanut butter stuffed m&m's. They had used to be Percy's favorite, Jason thought nostalgically. 

"You look like you needed some sweet hum." She smiled, then shuffled off quickly as the door to the classroom opened, and the students started streaming in. 

Stuffing the bag into his backpack he pulled out a pencil and pen, the bell rang, and the day began.

First-class was a blur. The question turned out to be an essay assignment and the rest of the class they were to spend collecting ideas and begin starting writing the essay. Jason, knowing who he would write about, waited till everyone was busy talking, bouncing ideas off each other, and asked to go to the library to work on his. Saying the room was too loud. The teacher agreed, stipulating he just had to be back with some proof he had worked on the essay fifteen minutes before class ended.

Walking through the long hallways he arrived at the library and sitting down at a table he began to write the first rough draft of the essay. Jason knew he was going to write about Percy, and because of this, he had to find somewhere people wouldn't disturb him. No one was in the library first period. Starting to write Jason sat everything up. There weren't really any rules about what was supposed to be done or not done, only that it had to be more than three paragraphs. Jason had enough material for hundreds of pages of paper to write on Percy, so he wasn't really worried. What would be the struggle was how he would hide what Percy did in the lines without saying what or who he actually was. Without outing demigods. 

What a conundrum. 

_Nico_

Hades had come to visit him... three times now.

Persephone nine.

Demeter once. 

It hurt his own dad had visited him less than Persephone did, but he got it. His dad was busy. Had to run the underworld. The other side of his brain, the more wishful side pointed out that he lived in the same house... or rather palace as his father. 

Nico never came out of his room. Staying there, crying, reading. He read a lot. Sometimes his dad would direct some papers towards Nico that he would do to help his father out and to use as a distraction. The times Persephone had visited they had talked about flowers, gardens. Never about Percy. She tried to distract him. Make him happy with other things. The one time Demeter visited she got Nico crying in front of her over Percy, deciding to have him face his pain instead of ignoring it. They talked the whole time about Percy. She never came back and Nico supposed he had scared her away. For good. 

The three times Hades visited were spaced apart but always helped Nico the most. They would just sit on the floor of Nico's room and eat some light food, and drink tea. A little odd, but it gave time for Nico to quietly think in the comfort and space of another. 

Thinking of Percy was hard. The entire time he had know the older, he had loved him. Feelings were never reciprocated, and would never be now. Nico felt a little hurt with how Jason had known his love for Percy, and yet still went out with the sea prince, but he understood, if Percy ever gave him a chance, he wouldn't give it up. Like Jason. He was given a chance and didn't give it up.

Nico thought daily about Percy's smile, laugh, twinkling eyes. His innocence, and his dexterity with a sword. How he could be so funny and harmless one second and the next to bring down hordes of monsters to Tartarus. All Nico ever wanted to do was to protect Percy, keep him safe, loved. Never have to experience pain. That was something Jason ended up doing in the end. And Nico was thankful. 

\---------------

Waking up Nico grabbed a light smoothie and began working out. He kept fit, probably working out too much. It kept his mind, Percy. Time ticked by slowly as he went through his routine, noise blaring in his ears. Music. 

He was a good halfway through his routine when there was a thunderous knock on his door. Nico groaned, and getting on his feet again, he went to the door, unlocking and opening it." What?" He asked, harshly.

A spirit stood there holding a card." I was told to give this to you." Fear was in the ghost's eyes, but his voice and posture remained steady. 

"Thank you." Nico, said, grabbing the stack of papers, and slamming the door on the poor ghost. Walking towards the bathroom he threw the paper on the bed, not bothering to look at it. To say it in the very least, Nico was mad that his morning routine had been interrupted, but now that it had been he wasn't going to continue. 

Taking a shower, Nico threw on some clothes and made himself a Cuban espresso. Putting the drink in a glass mug, Nico grabbed the papers and marched out of his room still miffed about the morning. Walking down the black hallway he looked down at the black carpet, and his eyes were almost immediately drawn to the dark blue fringe. He sighed. Percy loved that shade of blue. By now the majority of things reminded Nico of Percy, and in an attempt to get better - mentally - he chose to face the emotions, but only for a few seconds then push them back down. In small burst. It thankfully seemed to work, and he wasn't as bad as he was when he first lost Percy. It still sent pangs to his chest though. 

Tearing his eyes from the blue, Nico stuffed his emotions back down and continued walking, pushing any thought of Percy from his mind. 

Turning into one of their many living rooms, Nico went in front of the blue fire that twisted about. A small "memorial" to Percy, and sitting he started shuffling through the papers. Staring at them longer and longer he slowly realized what it was. A dialogue. Between two people. No names just labeled person A and Person B. Nothing more. Interested, Nico started to thoroughly read.

PersonA: N-no, please. I don't want to.

PersonB: It'll be so good *A*

PersonA: No. Please Please. 

PersonB: Shut up. You don't know what's good for you.

PersonA: T-t-this is wrong-g-g

PersonB: No its not. Now be quiet.

PersonA: *muffeled screaming*

\--Skip scene--

PersonB: Wasn't that good.

PersonA: *sobbing* 

PersonB: Wasn't it?

PersonA: y-yes

PersonB: We already went over this. 

PersonA: Y-yes si-r-r-r

PersonB: Good boy

This went on longer and longer, Nico was worried, troubled. He couldn't tell who it was, and whoever sent this to him must be sick. Person B - whenever that was - clearly just rapped Person A, and as it went on, it seemed that Person A grew to love even care for Person B despite B taking advantage of A. 

Skipping over the last five pages Nico flipped through, glancing at them, quickly scanning. Something at the end though caught his attention. Written in red ink at the bottom read:

_I thought you would find this interesting. Scene from: Luke and Percy._

His skin turned white. Whitter then his already pale complexion. Nico's eyes blew open, his heart clenched, and he felt like crying. If this paper was true, Percy was groomed. Standing up, in a flush of red fury, Nico sprinted to his father's office, and without knocking on the door, he forced his way inside and stood before his father who looked at him in surprise. 

"Well, you never come to see me -." Hades had begun to say, but he was cut off. 

"Who did you give this too, to give to me?" Nico demanded slapping the stack of paper down in front of his father. 

Hades looked confused and picking it up, flipped through it quickly glazing over the pages." I never sent you such a thing."

"It's Percy and Luke."

Hade's brain seemed too short circuit as he looked up with an expression of surprise, one Nico never thought he would see on his father's face.

"What?"

Nico clenched his teeth, and grabbing the package he flipped it to the last page and showed his father.

Hades remained still as stone, and groaning, Nico knew his father hadn't sent it so dissolving into shadows he let himself be whisked away to someone who would be able to find out who sent him the package. 

Someone who had a lot of connections and people trusted and loved him. No, not Hermes. 

Arriving in a library, Nico looked down at a blond head bent over a piece of paper furiously writing. 

_Percy_

Percy regularly thought about Jason and Nico. Mostly. He thought about others too. Annabeth and Grover. His best friends. Leo, his practical twins. Travis and Commer. Actually twins. Piper, his female counterpart. Frank, protective little Frank. Hazel, a little sister. Thalia, enime and freind all in one. Clarisse. Her presence had become oddly reassuring. His mom. Gods, he missed his mom. And Paul. The two scarcely knew each other, but he still cared for the man who took care of his mom so valiantly. Other faces flashed through his mind of those he missed. They have always been flushed away when he saw Luke standing before him. 

Beautiful, protective Luke. 

Ever since Percy came to camp Luke had taken and kept care of Percy, even now when the black-haired demigod had nightmares, and PTSD. Sure the first sexual interaction with Luke had been... forced... but Luke had shown him the beauty of the sexual world, and in the end, it was okay what Luke did to him, because Percy knew Luke cared, and that was almost his way of showing he cared. Luke had... apologized... sort of... and that made up for it. Luke explained that he had fallen for Percy and finally couldn't help himself, the only reason he... forced (though Percy didn't like to use that word) was that he knew Percy would come to love him. Eventually. 

When he was left alone though, Percy's thoughts often strayed to Nico and Jason. Jason his, well, ex-boyfriend, he supposed. Death had added the "ex-" part of it. Jason who always tried to take care of Percy always listened and looked at him with such love and adoration. Never forced Percy to do something with him. Then there was Nico too. The younger Italian who confessed his dead love to Percy, and who had run off to date a medic, just when Percy realized how much he had fucked Nico over emotionally and was trying to patch it all up. Now he realized his love. But he also had Luke. Who he had spent so much time worrying for, and wanting to be with. Fantasizing. Now that he had Luke, it was almost a regret. Percy wished he could go back and slap his past self, but that fates wouldn't allow him to.

\---------------

Percy's eyes fluttered open to the light, and he smiled sleepily. Stretching a little, he rubbed his eyes and stared loopily up at the ceiling. Lost in thought.

Then reality came crashing down. 

The light was the fake filtered light of the underworld. The sleepy smile was because he didn't get enough sleep after begging Luke to sleep and get rest but the son of Hermes not hearing as he roughly fucked Percy into the ground. The stretched caused a spike of pain up his back worse than usual as he hadn't been stretched properly. The rubbing of the eye was his subconscious trying to cover up the fact that he now sported a black eye. The loopy smile was just because he couldn't quite remember everything as he had gotten drunk. The thoughts tried to save him from reality. 

Not everything is as it seems. 

Yet love surged up in Percy for Luke. Loving Luke who took Percy into his house without a second glance. Caring Luke who, yes, hurt Percy, but who hurt him for good measure. It kept Percy in line. After all, Percy was unfaithful as he went with Jason when Luke had just been waiting for him. Not stretching just made Percy better for Luke, eventually, the pain would go away. It had before.

Percy then remembered Luke's threat last night that if he didn't wake up to the son of the sea sucking him off, Percy wouldn't get any food for the day. No, not a threat. Warning. Gracious warning. Scrambling then, Percy ignored the fire that erupted up his spin from his hurt ass, the cum still dried on him, the bit of blood still cacking his hole, the tears that were cemented to his face, and dipping under the covers, shimmied Luke's pants down and breathing in deeply the musk of Luke, kitten licked the mushroom head, then without hesitation went down on the rest of it. Bobing up and down, using his hands to massage the rest of Luke's dick and balls. 

A groan was heard from above him, and the covers were lifted up. Percy shivered as the cold air hit his back. Blue eyes hit green, as Luke smiled down, pleased." Good boy." He cooed gently, brushing his fingers across Percy's jaw. This is why Percy did it, looking up into those eyes he could see nothing but affection. Infatuation. Love. Percy hummed softly, a blush covering his face, and a warm feeling erupted in him. 

"Ungh..." Luke breathed out, back curving up as Percy swallowed a little more of the cock in his mouth than usual." That's it, baby boy, keep going." Luke rolled his hips lazily, putting a hand of Percy's black hair and resting it there. Overjoyed that he was doing good, Percy sucked with more enthusiasm. Popping of, Percy ran his tongue along the slit, circling it, massaging it." More." Luke demanded, his soft hand suddenly becoming harsher, forcing Percy down on his cock without warning and making him deepthroat it. Percy gaged, tears welled up in his eyes and pored over, dripping down his face, the water entering his mouth ever so slightly, tasting slaty right along with Luke's precum. Again and again, Luke roughly pulled Percy off and forced him back down. Luke moaning in absolute pleasure, rolling his hips as he pushed them upwards further into Percy's warm cavern. 

Percy's throat hurt. At first, it had been nice leisurely, he and Luke looked at each other like they were in love. They were gently sharing the moment, and now. Well, now Luke was forcing Percy up and down his cock, without warning, without break. Percy couldn't breathe, he was hyperventilating. Anxiety slowly overcoming and to keep an attack at bay Percy had to keep saying the line "Luke loves me" over and over again in his head to keep said Panic attack away. The tears hurt, they seemed to scratch at his throat, like the water wanted to hurt him but couldn't due to his lineage. Percy knew though if the panic and anxiety overcame him, he would lose control over his powers, and he would drown. From lack of air, and his own tears choking him.

That's why Percy stayed with Luke. If he left, Percy was afraid of drowning. He was afraid of being alone, without the one he loved, and without the one he KNEW loved him. 

Luke cam down Percy's throat and Percy slurped it up, only a little dribbling out onto his cheeks. Luke smiled down at Percy." Good boy." He whispered." Get cleaned up and meet me in the dining room. Breakfast will be ready."

So Luke got up, and left after wiping his cock off with a tissue, and throwing on some PJ pants walked off to the kitchen leaving Percy they're alone. Miserable. Percy wanted Luke to warm a towel and gently wipe him off. He wanted to feel loved by the one he loved so much. Percy knew Luke loved him, but sometimes it didn't seem that way.

So Percy laid there for a little, letting pure misery wash over him. He had never felt so alone with someone he cared for as he did now, and even though everything was consensual, Percy still felt dirty and used sometimes. 

Consensual, as un Percy was in a relationship with Luke, and that meant it was all consensual... right? He had agreed to sex going into the relationship, and a relationship means giving and taking so even though Percy didn't want to have sex, Luke took it, and that was... giving... after all both of them knew Percy could overpower Luke if he wanted to. 


End file.
